Quasimodo
Quasimodo is an unlockable character in Shrek SuperSlam. He is based on the fairytale character of the same name from the fairytale "The Hunchback of Notre-Dame" and did not appear in any Shrek film or short. He is unlocked by completing Tournament 3 in Mega Challenge mode. He is a clone of Shrek and is voiced in-game by Nolan North. Attributes Differences from Shrek * Quasimodo can do a Grounded Dash Attack and an Aerial Wall Attack, two moves Shrek cannot do. * Quasi's final attack in his AAA combo is not a spinning punch but an arcing downward punch that only does one hit. Quasi's fill 1.3/4 letters while Shrek's fills 1.75/4. * While their AAB combo is identical in damage output, being just above one letter, the biggest difference is their AAO. Quasi's has slightly less range than his normal AAB combo and is thus useless, while Shrek's combo move him a great distance forwards and has very high physical reach, making it far more superior to Quasi's AAO. * Quasi's ABB combo fills 2.5/4 letters while Shrek's fills 3. Shrek's can also deplete an opponents full Slam meter on it's own, which Quasi's barely cannot do. * Quasi's uncharged B attack can be used to hit knocked down opponents, the B button can be mashed during the move to do the attack longer and it fills barely below 1/2 of one letter. Shrek's uncharged B attack cannot do either of those things, instead having greater physical reach, stuns opponents and fills 3/4 of one letter. * Quasi's fully charged B attack can hit knocked down opponents, does a shockwave around him that stuns them and fills one full letter. Shrek's cannot hit knocked down opponents and does not make a shockwave, but has still greater physical reach, still stuns opponents and fills 1.8/4 letters. * Quasi's Aerial Attack can only hit one opponent, will bounce of said opponent if he hits and barely misses on filling one full letter. Shrek's by comparison, can hit multiple opponents, does not bounce off of those hit, creates a damaging shockwave upon landing and fills 1.3/4 letters, if he only hits one opponent. * Their Aerial Dash, Grounded Wall Attack and Anti-Air Attack are all practically identical, with no difference in damage output, all being one letter. * Neither can charge their throws, and both fill 1/2 of a letter. * Quasi's Slam has the same range around him as Shrek's and can move around during the move, but both are frequently cited by many players to be among the worst Slams in the game, so it is questionable which is the better of the two. Moveset Basic Moves Ogremented Combos Soup Grabs Advanced Tech In Competitive Play Notable Players Appearances In other modes * Quasimodo is an opponent in the fifth Story mode chapter, "Bell Brawl". * In Mega Challenge mode, Quasi is an opponent in Challenge 16 and in Tournament 8, 14, 19, 20, 22, 24 and 29. He is required to be used in Challenge 20 and 35 and Tournament 5 and is unlocked by completing Tournament 3. In-game appearance Victory Pose * Holds his arms up with pointed index fingers and rocks his head back and forth. Losing Pose * Kneels down and repeatedly slams his head on the ground. Idle Pose * Taps his right foot on the ground. Alternative Costumes Gallery File:QuasimodoComboTree.png|Combo tree In-Game Tips Trivia * Quasimodo shares his Combo Tree with four other characters: Shrek, Donkey, Captain Hook and Prince Charming. Category:Characters